


L'Attente

by Arlia Eien (Arlia)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Poetry, Suspense
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia%20Eien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelques quatrains sur l'attente. Elle a du mal à la gérer et elle passe son premier entretien, c'est un de ces instants où elle sait qu'elle doit prendre sur elle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Attente

Elle est debout, devant le bureau

Dans sa main elle serre un papier froissé

Dessus, elle fixe son numéro

Elle ne croit pas que le cent vingt puisse l'aider

...

Elle est là, lui creuse le ventre

Attendre la stresse, lui fait peur

Elle se souvient des attentes antérieures

Alors sa tension se concentre

...

Ses impressions sont bivalentes

Plus forte est l'attente

Plus forte est son effervescence

Elle n'en attend aucune clémence

...

Les minutes passent , semblent des heures

Tout cela l'agace, la tourmente

Mais quand l'attente meure

Comme toujours elle sera vivifiante

...

La porte s'ouvre, on s'adresse à elle

Elle plie son papier, sourit, s'avance

L'attente est oubliée, elle est derrière elle

Maintenant c'est elle qui doit mener la danse

...

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note :** Ce poème a été écrit dans le cadre de la première Nuit de l'Originale organisée sur fanfic-fr par des volontaires du FoF (forum francophone de ff.net) désirant s'essayer à l'écriture de fictions originales, avec l'aimable accord de son webmaster, Pulsar.
> 
>  **Le thème était :** Elle a l'impression que cela fait des heures qu'elle est dans cette file d' attente.


End file.
